


Resolution

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Arguments, Gen, Stan says the f-word at the beginning, Stangst, They need to sort it out, a lot of yelling, hug it out, it has a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is Dipper's and Mabel's last day in Gravity Falls, and Stan and Ford finally work out their problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece I wrote during school yesterday. Sorry it's so dialogue-heavy!

“What do you mean, you’re not hungry? I cooked a real meal for once! What the fuck, Ford?”

“Let’s be mature, Stanley,” Stanford said calmly.

“ _ Mature? _ You take  _ nutrient pills _ instead of eating  _ real food!” _ Stanley yelled back.

“It’s faster and easier. And it’s not like there was any food suitable for humans on the other side of the portal!”

“Oh, we’re bringing  _ this  _ up again!”

“Of  _ course _ I’m bringing this up again, it was where I  _ lived _ for thirty years!”

“Well then why don’t you just go  _ back there?” _

“Stanley--”

“Why don’t you just leave me? You never want to be near me anyways, and you  _ still _ haven’t thanked me!”

“I don’t see why this is such a big--”

“Because you  _ hate  _ me!” Stanley shouted, his whole body suddenly crumpling into something submissive, not aggressive.

Ford stared dumbly at his brother, the brother who never cried, the strong one, the brave and fierce one. The one who’d taken his place in the Fearamid without a moment of hesitation.

“S-Stanley…” Ford said weakly, “I don’t hate you….”

“Then why did you let Dad kick me out? Why did you call me here only to tell me to get out of your life again? Why did you hit me?”

“What?”

“I was so happy to have you home. You came out of that portal and everything was going to be okay. But then...you hit me. Just like that, right in the face. And you’ve never thanked me, not even once, for saving you from that Hell, for paying off your mortgage, for--”

“Stanley! I never thanked you because you caused the Apocalypse! We all could have--”

_ “I DIED TO BRING YOU HOME!” _ Stan screamed, his eyes and nose oozing tears. Ford stumbled back with the force of Stan’s emotions. “A week after I...pushed you in, I faked my own death. Ma had a heart attack from grief and died a few days after she got the news. I killed our mother to bring you home, I killed Stanley Pines to get you back. I gave up  _ everything  _ for you!”

Ford felt like he’d been punched repeatedly in the gut. “Stan….” he whispered, tears welling in his own eyes. “Stan, I’m...sorry.” He collapsed back against the wall as he tried to wrap his head around all of this. Stanley stood there watching him, his chest heaving, his face wet, his body tensed as if ready to run.

“Please, Ford,” Stan whispered. “Please. Let me stay. I’ll shut down the Shack, I’ll stay out of your hair, I’ll do anything you want. But don’t kick me out again. You don’t even...you don’t even have to thank me. I don’t need much, I’ll find a job somewhere, I--”

“Stanley.”

Stan froze. The reflection on Ford’s glasses made it impossible to see his eyes. Stan took a step back as Ford lunged for him….

And drew him into a hug. “Thank you,” Ford mumbled into Stan’s shoulder.

Stan stood frozen for another second, then clutched tightly to his twin, his body shuddering with silent sobs.

“Stanley, I would never kick you out. You...you can even keep the Shack. You’ve spent more time here than me; I guess...this is more your home than mine anymore.”

Stan nodded, sniffed, then stepped back and wiped his eyes. “Look at us. We’re a mess,” he laughed thickly.

“Yeah.” Ford wiped at his own cheeks. “I guess Mabel was right, though...we just needed to hug it out.”

“Speaking of,” Stan grinned, staring over Ford’s shoulder at the doorway.

Mabel stood there, her smile taking up most of her face, her eyes scrunched up with glee, and her hands clasped tightly in front of her. “Youuuu guyyyys diiiid iiiit!” she sang. “Youuuu looove eeeach oooother!”

Stan slung an arm over Ford’s shoulder. “Yep! We’re all good now.”

Ford smiled. “Probably.”

Mabel screeched at a pitch only dogs should hear and vanished up the stairs, screaming, “Dipper! Dipper, they made up! Dipper they did it!”

“Guess we should set up for their birthday, then, shouldn’t we?” Stan said.

“Sounds good to me.”

“High Six?”

“High Six.”


End file.
